


Everything's Different

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [16]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Cuddling, Gentleness, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Referenced closeness, Sad, [Just slightly], blind!sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Now that everything was different and Sean's blind now, they had to get used to it all again, especially these two guys
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Everything's Different

**Author's Note:**

> 'Somewhere, I lost a piece of me. Smoking cigarettes on balconies. But I can't do this alone. Sometimes I just need a light. If I call you on the phone. Need you on the other side. So when your tears roll down your pillow like a river. I'll be there for you. I'll be there for you.. When you're screaming, but they only hear you whisper. I'll be loud for you. But you gotta be there for me too. But you gotta be there for me too..' 
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> '..does he know that we bleed the same? Don't wanna cry but I break that way.. Cold sheets, oh, where's my love? I am searching high, I'm searching low in the night. If you're there, I bleed the same. If you're scared, I'm on my way.' // 'Come to me. In the night hours. I will wait for you. And I can't sleep. 'Cause thoughts devour. Thoughts of you consume. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you. Stay with me a little longer. I will wait for you. Shadows creep. And want grows stronger. Deeper than the truth. I can't help but love you. Even though I try not to. I can't help but want you. I know that I'd die without you.' 
> 
> ××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> I wasn't going to write another part/one-shot for this headcanon I had thought of months ago, but I saw someone else had written about blind!Sean (which I loved reading, btw xD 💜), so I got inspired and wrote this 💙 & I hope that you all enjoy reading it ♡

Everything was different. Now that Sean was blind, no longer did he have his sight, it was all strange and unusual to him as everything around him would be not the same anymore. With him not being able to see no more. 

Sean didn't know how to feel about it, if he was being honest. That reason alone made his heart ache. He felt very sad, he was hurting so much. 

Although he tries not to show it. Especially in front of Finn. Even if he hasn't been around him for awhile. But he was still having a hard time lately. 

He can't even draw anymore, never again. His drawings were what kept him going. Now he's not so sure what will keep him feeling okay. 

Sean had nightmares, waking up crying as there were tears in his faded eyes, during those long nights and late hours. He cried silently, tears falling down from dark shaded eyes. 

He felt it while his heart was beating, a bit more. Not so calm ethier. He also closed his eyes, tightly shut. Trying to wake up from this nightmare, but he knew that he had to accept that this was his life now. He would never see anything or anyone again. That really hurt to know too. He opened his eyes, once more, even if he couldn't see. 

Sean stayed there. He was resting, just slightly. Though eventually, instead of that, he was thinking. It was of this other male, about Finn, naturally. He missed him. Knowing that Finn has been avoiding him lately and he didn't know why. He wanted to know the reason for it. 

His mind was fading out, closing his eyes again. He was deep in his thoughts. After awhile, it seemed like, he snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts. That's in his mind. 

Sean almost can't take it anymore. While feeling lonely, so very alone without him. He didn't like to be by himself anymore, especially when he remembered what happened and because of those nightmares. He wanted Finn, he needed to be around him. Or he felt like his heart would break, to become more broken than before anything else had happened in his past. 

He breathed quietly. He touched that blanket under him, this soft and warm feeling. To feel anything at all. Because he needs it. More than ever, he needed Finn to be close to him and to hold him, to promise that everything would be okay. 

His eyes were closed, still shut, while he was lying there. He was staying right there. Just wanting to feel at peace again. His chest was rising and falling now as he's breathing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Hours Later -_ **

Sean realized that he had fallen asleep, when he was waking up again, after awhile of silence. He opens his eyes now, nothing but darkness like usual. 

He heard something, a noise. It was like someone had walked in. He was hearing it as that person, this guy was breathing. It sounded familiar to him. He knew who it was, especially after that guy talked to him. 

"..Sean, sweetie, are you awake?" Finn said to him. 

"Yeah, I am." Sean said, after he had nodded at that. 

Finn walked over to him. He sat down, on the end of that bed, next to Sean. He was staying there, close to him. Although he wasn't facing him. 

Not that Sean seemed to mind, since he didn't have his sight, he didn't have a reason to say anything about it. That's what he thought anyway. 

"Are you okay?" Finn had asked him.

Sean was nodding at this, hearing that from him. "..yeah, I'm okay. I will feel better. I just got to get used to this, it's hard. Just everything is different now.." 

"I know, sweetheart. I'm here..." 

"But you haven't been, Finn..are you alright? Is everything okay? Why haven't you been around? I'm worried about you.." 

Finn frowned slightly at that, although he knows that it's true. It made his heart hurt, knowing that he hasn't been there for him. 

"..I know that I haven't..I'm sorry, I've just been thinking. Just everything is different. I just haven't been able to talk to you. Because I feel bad. It isn't even about me, yet I avoided you. It's my fault that you're like this, Sean.." 

"Finn, I don't blame you. I know that Daniel feels the same way as you. But I don't think that it's your fault, not yours or Daniel's. After all, I went through with the plan.." 

"..but I thought of it. That plan to get revenge and to get money for both of you, for all of us..I'm such a.." Finn gritted his teeth. He gripped tightly onto those bed sheets. He almost shut his eyes, just as much, but he resisted it. He was about to talk again, although he was cut off now. Not that he seems to mind. 

Sean got closer to him. He holds onto him, wrapping his arms around Finn, from behind. "It's fine. I don't care about all that. If it's just gonna cause you to feel sad or hurt, just forget about it." 

"Really..?" There was hope in Finn's voice, almost not feeling a bit of worry anymore. He wanted to be close to Sean, if that's what this other male really wants. Just like him. Then he would, although he wanted to hear Sean say it. To be sure. 

Sean nodded again, at that. He was touching Finn's hair now, gently as well. He also stayed there, close to him. "..I mean it. I don't want to be alone or feel lonely. I want you here with me. You being here is enough, it makes me feel better.." 

Finn felt better as he heard that. His heart was beating a bit more, calmly now. He had a smile again, just slightly but still there. He lets himself be held. Then eventually, he turned around in Sean's arms. 

"..this should be the other way around, I should be the one comforting you." 

"I don't mind, really." Sean told him. 

Finn had a smile again, soft and warm. "Well, let me comfort you now. You look like you need it more than I do." 

He wrapped his own arms around him. He holds Sean even closer. If that were possible, but he does it. He leaned in, kissing him. In a gentle way. He felt Sean's soft lips, loving it. He puts his fingers through Sean's hair, through that softness of those dark locks, also gently and carefully as well. 

Sean hummed softly, feeling that and this kiss. He stayed there, where he was, just being with him. It made him feel better too. He leaned against him, on Finn's warm body. He was staying in Finn's arms, feeling comforted by it. He felt loved by him. 

Finn was still holding him close. He deepened that kiss, slowly, affectionately and lovingly. A bit of sweetness from it. He was filled with happiness now, just glad to be close to Sean again. 

They pulled apart from it, after awhile. They were breathless. Just sitting there, alone together, as they listened to each other's calm breathing and heartbeats. That all made it feel peaceful. In a silent, quiet way. There was a silence between them, that was nice. 

Finn smiled softly at him. "It's okay. Everything is gonna be alright. I'm not gonna leave you alone. Not now, not ever again. I will stay with you, always. Until the end." He had promised him that. He would keep this promise. 

Sean has another smile. He nodded at that, feeling happy to have Finn back in his life, finally. Now he felt at peace. It gave him comfort, even love, when Finn said that he would stay with him. 

They're lying down on the bed now, next to one another again. They both stay there, feeling warmer than ever before. 

Finn watched him, staring at Sean, quietly. He kept his eyes on him. That stare, loving and gentle, even warm towards him. He stared at Sean, silently and deeply. He felt a bit of love for him. He would never leave him alone now, being there for Sean. 

Sean felt that presence of this other male, it was calming, full of such gentleness that he loves. He loved it, as much as him. 

He still had a smile. He wraps his arms around him, once again. To be able to hold onto him, to know that Finn was there. He was feeling a comforting warmth from it. 

Finn wrapped his arms around Sean, keeping them around him. He was holding him close, just like last time. Just like earlier. Now he smiled at him. Like always, although softer than usual, in a way. 

They are cuddling now as there's a nice silence between them again. Both guys are loving that closeness and this intimacy, never wanting to be apart, not to be alone anymore. They cuddled, nuzzled against each other, comfortably while it was warm with their bodies so very close. They both even shut their eyes. 

Eventually, after that, they're slowly falling asleep. In each other's arms. They stayed there, in this quietness between them, that silence around them. 

They listened to the sound of their breathing and heartbeats, while sleeping peacefully. They were staying just like this, for the rest of that night. 

Everything's different, but it was okay. Now everything would be alright, since they are together. It's a nice, warm feeling. Deep within their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'When you were here before. Couldn't look you in the eyes. You're just like an angel. Your skin makes me cry. You float like a feather. In a beautiful world. I wish I was special. You're so fuckin' special. But I'm a weirdo.. I want a perfect body. I want a perfect soul. I want you to notice. When I'm not around. So fuckin' special. I wish I was special. Whatever makes you happy. Whatever you want. You're so very special. I wish I was special..'
> 
> Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
